Dangerous Game
by Spyridon
Summary: COMPLETE: The fights between Jack & Daniel are getting worse. Now, there are a couple of officers set on killing Daniel. & if that wasn't enough, they're stuck in a cave system with forgotten beasts.
1. Poisoning

**Author:** lord_spyridon aka Spyridon  
**Title:** Dangerous Game  
**Status:** Complete  
**Pairing(s):** N/A  
**Additional Categories:** Alternate Universe,  
**Genre:** Action, Angst, Drama,  
**Season/Episode/Book:** Season 4  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Series/Sequels:** The Bleeding Lord  
**Author's Note:** N/A

* * *

/_You stand before me now we stare eye to eye_  
_Before another second clicks away one of us will die_  
_You reach for your metal as I reach for mine_  
_The sound of bullets flyin' through the air is followed by a cry_  
_And they're cryin'/  
~_ **3 Doors Down**, '_Dangerous Game_'

* * *

Daniel slammed the door to his apartment. Lately, he had been arriving furious and angry to his home from the SGC. For the past three months, the arguments between him and Jack had been getting worse and worse. Now, they were almost arguing in the halls. Their easygoing nature had completely disappeared.

He growled, remembering their last argument.

_"God damn it, Jack!" Daniel threw his helmet at the nearest airman. He stomped up to the colonel, forgetting about the blood and dirt covering him. "Why in God's sake did you fire? They weren't a threat! It was a simple misunderstanding!" He yelled. Sam and Teal'c made their exit quickly, knowing what was about to come._

_"Oh for Pete's sake, Daniel, that guy had a blade at your throat. Don't tell me that wasn't a threat?" Jack snapped back, his eyes flashing. The guards in the room looked at each others, surprised at how the usually calm scholar and the joking colonel were at each other's throats._

_"That's how they find out if we were enemy or friend. I told you not to feel threatened by their customs." Daniel refused to back down._

_"Well, I'm sorry for not taking you seriously Daniel." Jack drawled. He handed his gun to a guard._

_"Jack we just about killed innocent people and you are just brushing it off? You are even lucky they are planning to talk to us again. . . ." Jack cut Daniel off._

_"Yes, Daniel I know that we on the brink of screwing up the mission. I don't need you to remind me of that fact." Jack turned and stomped away, fuming silently._

_Daniel closed his mouth shut, his teeth clicking in the silent room. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the personnel, he made his way to the infirmary. _

He knew he was right. He had specifically told Jack that some of the native's culture was to assess whether or not new arrivals were enemy or foe. They were lucky that Jack had come to his senses and jerked the gun up at the last moment, the bullets spraying through the trees instead of the assembled group. The natives had quickly understood why Jack had assumed that they were threatening Daniel and had apologized profusely.

They told him to come back in a week to see if the peace talks would continue. Daniel snorted. The JCS were counting on them to catch this Naquadah mine. Forgetting for the moment, he opened his satchel and began to work on translations SG-13 needed for their mission.

* * *

**_A WEEK LATER_**

The bonfire in the middle of the clearing lit up the faces and bodies around it. The council of the people had forgiven SG-1 and had signed a document that gave the SGC to permission to begin mining in the Dead Land as they called them. From what Daniel was able to gather, the swamps had a cave system that included a unusual number of sinkholes and tiankengs. Based on the locals' information, he also deduced that it was anchialine system since the water levels seemed to be affected by the tides of the ocean that was only half a day's walk from their city. The village superstition was that the spirits of the wronged waited for unwary travelers to walk pass them before dragging them down to be condemned in the watery graves. He had passed this information over to Jack who brushed it off.

Daniel looked from his place in the shadows, watching as the people danced and sung in a close circle to the flames. He didn't know what to do to fix the relationship between him and Jack. Every attempt he had made to heal the fracture only made it worse. Eventually he had given up. He was pondering on the thought to resign from the SGC. The only problem with that was the fact that he was still being ridiculed in the archeological community.

"Dan'l?" Turning around, Daniel came face to face to an old woman stooped with age. It was the Councilor Alana, the oldest serving and also the village's main shaman. He bowed to her as was per the village custom.

"How may I help you Council?" He asked, making some space for her to seat if she wanted to.

The old woman smiled, handing him a cup. "It pleases me that our people have formed this beneficial alliance."

"Of course. If you ever need our help, then you only need to call with the GDO Sam gave you." Daniel gestured to the Stargate. In return for the mining rights, the SGC would send a team from their engineering department to help the village design and make a water pumping station that would move water from a clean spring a half a day away in the opposite direction of the ocean.

"Ah, the GDO as your friend called them. Silly names for such high magic."

Daniel took a sip of the warm beverage. "They are not magic, Alana, they are merely technology. In time, your people will learn how to make and operate them as mine did over a century ago."

"I see our young warriors are interested in your friends." Alana nodded over to where a group of young man surrounded Jack and Teal'c. "Your friends are fine warriors though the silver-haired one seems to be misguided."

Daniel bowed his head. "He only thought your scouts were threatening to harm me. We have run into situations that started out like that and almost ended in it killing us all." He turned to look at the fire, a haunted look on his face, forgotten memories flickering across his eyes. "He does not wish it to happen again."

"Suspicion of others is healthy but when one is constantly paranoid, they only make enemies." Alana warned.

"The ones who are enemies wish to destroy us and their spies are many." Daniel answered, remembering Tanith and the emotional pain it had caused Teal'c. The fire crackled sending up a flow of sparks into the night sky. Daniel suddenly yawned. "Whoops, I guess I'm tired." He said sheepishly, hoping that he did not insult Alana.

The elder shaman watched him. "Why do you not take a rest in your tent? Your friend has said that you would be leaving early in the morning to return home tomorrow."

"Yes, I better." He finished his drink and handed it back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alana. Thank you for the beverage."

"Good night, Dan'l."

* * *

_**FOUR DAYS LATER**_

"She trusted me, Jack." Daniel yelled, slamming his fist down onto his desk. "I gave her my word."

"She's was a robot, for crying out loud." Jack said, exasperated.

"She had the mind of a child. Of a child."

"Who tried to kill you! It threw you against the wall and broke your wrist without thought." Jack eyed the cast adorning Daniel's broken left hand.

"She was feeling threatened which I can understand as you came in, gun a-blasting."

"I had no choice, Daniel. Her 'toys' were no longer under control, running rampant within the SGC." Jack yelled back. "They were already entering the self-destruct room with General Hammond and Carter inside."

"She was starting to shut them down!"

"It wouldn't shut them down. And if she wanted to, they were no longer listening to her and you know that! Would you put the lives of everyone on base at risk based only on your belief that there was a remote chance she would help you?" Jack asked him angrily. "It could have gotten Hammond and Carter killed while you're trying to make nice with it."

"Of course not!" Daniel looked at him. "How could you say that?" The anger was beginning to boil out of control.

"You were implying it, Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's only that you believe in killing everyone before they can try and defend themselves."

"We're fighting a war, Daniel. There are losses. If you can't handle it, then you shouldn't be here." Jack stated.

Anger blazed through Daniel's eyes, his teeth clenched tightly. He had to keep his cool. "Just get the hell out of my office, colonel. I don't need your insults when I already have them from the rest of the base." He grounded out. The colonel didn't move an inch, so Daniel said what Jack had feared the most on a personal level, one that he had never told anybody. A few moments later, a scared Jack looked at him through narrow eyes. Snapping his mouth shut, he stormed out of the room, leaving a fuming Daniel in his wake.


	2. Resignation

**Author:** lord_spyridon aka Spyridon  
**Title:** Dangerous Game  
**Status:** Complete  
**Pairing(s):** N/A  
**Additional Categories:** Alternate Universe,  
**Genre:** Action, Angst, Drama,  
**Season/Episode/Book:** Season 4  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Series/Sequels:** The Bleeding Lord  
**Author's Note:** N/A

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Resignation**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, son?" General Hammond looked at the paper in his hand, shocked about the turn of events. In his years at the SGC, he had never though the man who had opened the Stargate over four years ago, who was so passionate the explorations through the Ring, would turn in his resignation. His mind going through the events at the base the past few months, however, had General Hammon reluctantly realize that this would eventually happen. The last year, the policies of the base had been shifted toward more militaristic goals and explorations than cultural and archeological. Hammond sighed, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could promise that wouldn't eventually be forgotten in the race to procure weapons and technology that would benefit the goal to defend Earth from Goa'uld attacks.

"Yes, sir. I feel like I'm no longer needed here at the SGC." _Not to mention being belittled by the colonel constantly._ Daniel thought, bitterness rising up in him.

The general's expression fell. "Would your reason be the incident with Reese, Dr. Jackson?"

"A little, yes. But not the entire reason, no." Daniel told him truthfully. "Frankly, this has been a long time in coming. I've held out as long as I could but I have to accepet what I've been feeling."

"What about the missions these past few months?"

Ah, the missions to Euronda, the Enkarans, Edora. "That wouldn't be my major reasons, no sir."

General Hammond stared at the scholar. "Colonel O'Neill?" Daniel flinched slightly but the older man caught it. The general closed his eyes briefly. "Dr. Jackson, whatever Colonel O'Neill said to you is not true. Your opinions do matter at briefings and are invaluable to the teams who go through the gate."

"He was pretty sincere what he meant, sir." Daniel looked at his shoes, remembering what Jack had told him.

"Dr. Jackson, you are too important to the program for you to depart so suddenly. But even more important, you are a part of your friends." Daniel's head came up sharply into the blue-grey eyes of the general. "I have never met a man as such as you, a man willing to do the right thing despite the situation or the odds. You have impressed many here and in Washington, Dr. Jackson. It would be a sad day when you leave."

Daniel looked away again, trying to bury his emotions further in his mind. "I-I can't stay here, sir." The wounds are getting deeper, the cuts a little more vicious. "I don't know if staying here was right thing." _After letting Shifu go._ Daniel thought to himself.

Hearing the tone of the doctor's voice, General Hammond thought for a minute. "If it is alright with you, Doctor, perhaps we can try a little compromise?" Curious to what the general had in mind, Daniel nodded. "Let us see if a transfer might help you in seeing if the problem is mostly with Colonel O'Neill. I'll going to grant you two weeks leave instead, Dr. Jackson. God knows you need it. You can use it to do whatever you need to do, maybe decide if leaving is really in your best interests. While you're gone, I'll sign the paper work transferring you to Ferretti's team. He needs a new linguist after Dr. Garcia was killed in the negotiations on P92-Z02. If, after spending a month with Ferretti's team doesn't change your mind, then I'll sign your resignation." Daniel nodded, knowing this was the best way to go. "Where will you be going for your vacation, son?"

Daniel stared at the general. "Back home to Egypt."

* * *

Daniel lingered outside of Sam's lab, watching her as she worked on another gadget. He had just left General Hammond's office so he could finish the things he needed to do before he left. Collecting his courage, he knocked on the door frame.

"Sam?" The major's head came up.

"Yeah, Daniel? Do you need anything?"

"I need to speak with you a moment." The major knew something was wrong instantly. Daniel took a seat next to her, looking anywhere but her. "Sam, I'm leaving SG-1."

"WHAT!" Sam's mouth dropped open. "Daniel?"

"I-I feel like a fourth wheel on the team." The archeologist shrugged. "The SGC has been getting more military oriented and I don't think they want an archeologist on the premier team anymore." Sam's eyes narrowed, knowing specifically who Daniel meant when he had said '_they_'.

"Daniel, we need you. You can't just leave. Your cultural obersvations allow us to do our jobs and you're the one that keeps us from forgetting why we're doing what we're going out there."

"Nothing's holding me back, Sam." Daniel replied. _The major reasons I stayed on the team are gone._ Daniel fiddled with a pencil, waiting to hear what Sam would say.

"Bullshit!" Daniel started at hearing Sam curse, a sure sign that she was furious. "What about me? Teal'c? Janet? Cassie? The colonel?" To his credit, Daniel didn't flinch like he did with the general but she still saw a reaction and she didn't like it. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, Sam." Daniel rubbed at his face. "What I'm feeling is combination of everything that's been happening in the past few months. This isn't an instant reaction. I've been thinking about this for a while." That was the truth. Ever since the mission to Euronda, he had been thinking about quitting but at the moment then, he only considered it for a second before discarding it. It was only since the Reese incident that he actually thought about it at length. That mission was what had finally broken the camel's back, as they say.

"Oh, Daniel. It wouldn't have to do with Reese's incident, would it?" Sam looked into the archeologist's face, seeing the lines deeply etched into his face. "I wish there had been another way to save her." Guilt and sadness settle into her stomach.

"I do too. But there wasn't and it happened." Daniel softly said. "I just need some time to think, somewhere far away from here, without the Gate, the soldiers, everything."

"Where will you be going?"

"Back to Egypt. It's been a long time since I've been there."

Sam grew even more distressed. If Daniel has chosen to go to Nagada to visit his father-in-law, she knew that someone would be watching over her friend but Daniel was going to a place where no one would be watching over him and there was a risk that he would lose himself there, blending in the rest of the population there. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks, if I chose to stay afterward."

"If you stay? Afterward?" Sam squeaked, her mind going in different directions.

"I resigned actually." Daniel said truthfully. "The general is giving me two weeks to see if this decision is the right thing for me plus a month on Ferretti's team to see what I truly want."

"Oh, Daniel." Sam flung herself at him. Daniel managed to hold and not tip off the stool. "I didn't know. . . ."

"It's not your fault, Sam. Never was." Daniel hugged her closed. "Sorry to dump this on you."

Sam pulled away, brushing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, so she could see Daniel better. "It's not a burden. I just wish it wouldn't have to be happening like this." Daniel nodded his head. "Are you going to be staying with someone?"

"No, I'll be living in one of the hotels in Cairo." Daniel said. "I'll probably be visiting some old friends that I haven't talked to in a while." Lifting his head up, Daniel talked with Carter for another hour about what she was working on before he interrupted her. Talking, Daniel's heart ached at the thought of the times they had done this in the first couple of years at the SGC before the team had begun to fracture. Swallowing his emotions down, Daniel watched as Sam showed him the new schematics for a new version of the naquadah generator the SGC was funding for use in major cities.


	3. Excuses and Plans

_**Chapter Three- Excuses and Plans**_

//What will we do? What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?//

* * *

Jack was pacing around his office, still not believing the fight he had with Daniel. He closed his eyes. They were getting worse and way more personal than the usual banter they had in the beginning. Shit, Daniel is really angry. From what he saw in the archeologist, he could see the pain and fury that was bottled up in his body and mind. What the hell am I going to do? Jack stopped, running a hand through his gray hair. He stared at his desk, seeing a picture of the four of them together at a one of his barbeques. The smiling faces looking back at him.

"What the hell are you thinking, Danny?" Jack said softly, the pain in his chest constricting his soul. "What happened that has led us to this point?" A knock at the door sounded in his ears. An airman's head whipped around the door with a stern expression on his face. "Sir, the general wants to see you immediately."

"I'll be right there." The soldier nodded and left. Damn, the boy does move quickly when he wants to. Jack closed his eyes, remembering the pain in his friend's eyes during their fight. The pain that he placed there.

Squaring his shoulders, Jack left his office to meet with the general.

* * *

Jack paced, his heavy footfalls echoing in the empty room. His thoughts were in a chaotic swirl, his thoughts of the past two days running over and over in his head. Daniel was leaving tomorrow in the early morning. He took a sip of his whiskey bottle and stopped as his eyes caught sight of the label. Jack Daniels. With an inarticulate shout, he threw the whiskey across the room.

Two years ago, Daniel and the colonel would have been sitting on the couch watching a hockey game right now, eating warm pizza. Jack blinked. When had everything gone to hell in their relationship? He could still remember the pain and boiling anger in Daniel's eyes when he said that Daniel wasn't tough enough to handle the war. How dumb could he have been? The guy had suffered through the loss of his parents, being shunned by his only relative, the loss and eventual death of his wife, the kidnapping of his girlfriend and yet still be sane and caring. Jack would have gone crazy with grief. The pain he had seen in his friend's eyes were haunting, not letting him be as if telling him that it will never leave him alone.

The colonel watched as the whiskey slowly slide down the wall, collecting in a puddle around the shattered remains of the glass. Just like his friendship with Daniel which now lay at his feet in millions of tiny slivers. Jack rubbed at his eyes. It was his fault; all of it was his fault. He was the one that drove Daniel away, caused the hurt he could now see in the lifeless eyes of the once curious and innocent archeologist.

_"Jack, what in God's name, have you said to Doctor Jackson to make him think that he is no longer needed and respected here at the SGC?" General Hammond's red face was testament to the anger he was barely controlling. _

He let himself flop onto the couch, staring at the window, the dark outside beginning to reflect what he was feeling inside his soul. Since the moment he laid eyes on the young man, he had given the air of tolerance, of protectiveness, but nothing that resembled respect and admiration he felt for Daniel.

Yup, it was his fault. When Daniel told him that he was resigning, it had completely slammed him broadside. To even think that Daniel was leaving the SGC was like- like Kinsey suddenly supporting the colonel without any influence. It was unheard of. The entire base reflected that; when they had found out, they were shocked. Some people were suspicious of the NID or any other threat. They were even more shocked when they found out the possible reason. Sure, they had seen the arguments and meetings between Daniel and the colonel but they had thought their friendship would have survived. As Jack was leaving the base after the meeting with the general, he had received glares and silence. It seemed his popularity had dropped to an all-time low.

He never did any good under pressure. He was out of his league on this one. Give him a Goa'uld and a P-90 any day. Jack closed his eyes at the despair rising in him. Daniel was the first to breach the wall he had been built after Charlie's death, walls not even his wife could penetrate. The linguist had burrowed deeper despite Jack's efforts. The man had become closer than anyone before. His innocence, his curiosity, his stubbornness, outright bravery, thirst for knowledge had Jack smiling in amusement. By the first year on SG-1, Jack had come to love him as a brother, a son. Then, Daniel had lost Sha're.

It felt like the young man had also died, his spirit growing colder as the battles and losses stacked up. The innocence that was in his eyes sparked and died with each scar placed on the archeologist's body, evidence of what was going on his soul. Jack let his head thump against the couch. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

"I can't believe that Ferretti is letting that geek on to our team. He's going to get us killed." Perez said to his friend. They were the other half of the SG-2, another first contact team of the SGC. "I thought he said he was going to get a military linguist?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll just have to make sure that he goes that same way as Garcia. We have two weeks to plan it out." Gonzalez said confidently. "Jackson will never get out of this one alive. I'll make sure of that."


	4. Friends in Egypt

_**Chapter Four- Friends in Egypt**_

The warm dry air gently flowed over his face as he gazed at the large ancient monument before him. The crumbling edges of the pyramid swept upward racing up to meet the Sun. The warm sand shifted as he walked forward, moving restlessly down the dunes; a reflection of what was happening in his goal. It had been three days since he arrived here in his home country. His thoughts went back to the day he left America. Jack hadn't shown up, dashing Daniel's hope for a last-minute talk. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his head, Daniel focused on the sounds, sights, and smells surrounding him.

The camel groaning as it sat on the ground; the sizzling of the midday meal over a fire; the wind rustling in the tops of the palm trees; how much had he missed this? Daniel asked himself. He answered truthfully. The archeologist had missed this since he was torn from his family all those years ago.

"Daniel?" His eyes snapped open. He hadn't heard that voice in over 5 years, since the last dig he had been on before that fateful day. "Daniel!"

Turning around happily, he saw an old man moving effortlessly between the carts, camels, and vendors that littered the small bazaar. "Asad!"

The man stepped before him. "It is good to see you, Daniel. It has been a long time has it not?"

"Yes it has been a long time."

Asad embraced him in an affectionate hug, clapping a strong hand on his shoulder as he pulled away. "What brings you here to Egypt, my young friend?"

"Many things; most of all, a yearning to see the place of my birth once more." Daniel answered.

"Would you like to come eat the midday meal with me and my lovely wife? Mia would be pleased to see you again after all these years."

Daniel gave a smile. "Yes, I would like to eat with you and Mia."

"Good. Saves me the trouble of having to tie and drag you home with me." Smiling, Daniel joined him in talking of past memories and future lives as they made their way into town.

* * *

"Daniel!" The archeologist groaned, shifting in his bed and digging his face deeper into the soft feather pillow. "Daniel, get up NOW!" A dark haired woman stuck her head around the corner of the door, the lined face searching for the still sleeping man. "Ah, young ones today." Grabbing the pillow, she pulled it out from under the scholar and gave him a good whack with it on the head. "Up, Now, Daniel. The day be a-wasting."

"It's too early." Daniel mumbled temporarily roused from his sleep. Turning away from where the window was, he pulled the covers over himself.

Asad looked inside, smiling as he saw his wife trying to get their young friend out of bed. "I see he has not changed, huh, Mia?"

"No, he has not." Mia threw the pillow on top of Daniel's head. Moving to the end of the bed, she got a firm grip on the sheets. With surprising speed and strength for a woman of her age, she pulled the sheets with an expert yank. Asad opened the western windows further, allowing the peeking sun's rays to douse the room in golden-rose light through.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Daniel said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, those years on digs haven't taught you to appreciate waking up in the mornings?" Mia said as she walked out the door.

"It was the thrill of the find and discovery that got me out of bed! And the coffee!" Daniel yelled back, putting on his glasses. "I see she has not changed as well."

Asad chuckled. "Yes, she still is the same as always. I believe she did the same thing to your parents when they slept in after working through the entire night on digs, amongst other things." Asad winked at Daniel, causing him to blush. "What a gift the desert has given them."

Daniel coughed. "I thought Mom would have been already up by the time Mia would decide to wake them up?"

"Ha! Your mother was a smart gal. She chose not to face Mia's temper in the mornings so she learned to wake up herself; unlike your father." Asad chuckled again. "Yes, your father would rather do things his way and he has passed that on through you. Come now, all these talking have made me hungry."

Daniel nodded. He quickly slipped on a linen shirt, washing at the bowl and making his way to the kitchen. The smell of roasting coffee permeated through the air, making his mouth water. "Mia? Is that what I think it is?" He asked the old woman as he sat down.

Her eyes sparkled as she placed a steaming cup of hot coffee in front of him. "Think what's what, Daniel?" She laughed as he grabbed for it and chugged it down. "The meal should be ready soon."

"My, what might your parents say if they saw your antics?" Asad thought out loud. Daniel blushed.

"I have not had a decent cup of coffee." Daniel defended himself.

"Too weak?"

"Kind of." Daniel took another sip of the beverage. Yup, nectar of the Gods.

"Where will you go today, Daniel?" Mia asked as she placed plates down in front of her husband and guest.

"I do not know. There are a great many things I wish to see. A great many things to remember." He looked wistfully at his cup. "I guess, to remember what I have lost, seen, gained, heard. To feel once more like a human. I needed to come to a place where I can think" He admitted.

"A place where you would not see the cities made of metal, of modern horses, acrid factory smells, loud buzzing noise. A place where you could see the true nature of human beings, to see the wonders of the ancients and of the fertile mother." Asad leaned forward. "What has happened that have you made you need this, Daniel? We are listening." Asad said quietly.

Daniel closed his eyes. _How could such a simple question turn into such an emotionally charged conversation?_ He thought to himself. "As you know, I work with the military. Because of this, I have been in very volatile situations where some of my friends have died, maimed in one way or another. As of late, there have been disputes between a friend of mine at work that I have now known for five years because our point of views clash. In our last mission, there was a threat in the form of a young woman that had the mind of a child. I believed I was getting through to her when Jack had deemed it too risky to let her live any longer. He killed her as our camp was being taken over by some of her friends." Daniel's eyes reflected the pain he felt as he saw Reese fade away.

Mia shifted closer to him, feeling pain for the young man. "There is something else." She could see it in his body; the slump of the shoulders, the bowed head; the haunted eyes. "There is something else that's troubling you."

Tears sprang up. Emotions that had been forced to the back of his soul rose up, gnawing at his conscious, eating at his self-worth, doubts tearing at his mind. "I was married. Her name was Sha're, a simple but my soul mate. We had only a year together before she was taken from me. I delivered her child that was not mine, forced onto her by her abductor. I saw her die in front of me because she was killing me." Daniel felt arms surround him, encasing him in a blanket of support and grief at his loss.

"I am so sorry, Daniel. We did not know." Mia whispered to him, petting his head that laid against her breast.

"You weren't supposed to know."

"Daniel." Asad's troubled eyes searched him. "You should not have kept this inside of you. But it doesn't matter, you are here now and we know. The road for recovery is long but not impossible. You will get through this Daniel."

Mia looked at him. "Let it go."

And Daniel did, heart-wrenching sobs shaking his body as he cried for the woman he loved, the friends he lost, the pain he suffered, the childhood destroyed, for the loneliness he felt and the gaping chasm in his soul.

But he never noticed the red tinge his tears now contained; the first sign of the undetectable poison that was being pumped through his veins.


	5. Tok'ra Interventions

_**Chapter Five- Tok'ra Interventions**_

Jacob stepped onto the ramp of Stargate Command, his steps echoing in the gateroom. His eyes immediately sought out his old friend who stood at the end of the ramp. "Hello, George."

"Jacob," General Hammond greeted back.

"Where's SG-1?" The general-turned-Tok'ra noticed the absence of the premier team of the SGC as they walked from the gateroom to the general's private office.

"On their way to the base. They were on leave as of five days ago." George said solemnly.

The Tok'ra sighed. "We have a bit of a problem. It seems two of our operatives have been taken hostage by the natives of an abandoned Goa'uld planet. We need Dr. Jackson's diplomatic skills for this one as well as his linguistic skills."

"That will be a bit of a problem, Jacob." General Hammond leaned forward on the polished oak desk, a grim expression on his face. "It seems the friendship between Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill has been strained as of late. Six days ago, I approved the transfer of Dr. Jackson from SG-1 to SG-2 and granted him two weeks leave."

"Which is why Sg-1 wasn't on base." Jacob said, connecting the dots together. He had seen the relationship between the colonel and the doctor, always thinking the friendship between the two would never fail. Obviously, it was being put to the test. He hoped it wouldn't fail; the SGC and SG-1 depended on that friendship.

"It was either that or risk losing Dr. Jackson completely. Right now the JCS is breathing down my neck reminding me how important the doctor is to the running and handling of the SGC." The general shook his head angrily. "I don't need to be reminded of the work Dr. Jackson does here. Hell, his record speaks for itself." Hammond looked at Jacob. "He's currently on leave in Egypt."

That shocked Jacob. "In Egypt?"

"We didn't know that the Tok'ra would need his skills so soon." General Hammond replied.

"How long will it take fro him to arrive here at the SGC?"

"A good day by military transport. He'll need to rest before going through the Stargate."

"So about two days."

"Sir, SG-1 has arrived." Walter announced from the door. Through the window, the two Air Force Generals could see SG-1 sitting at the briefing table.

"Thank you Walter." Hammond waved him away. "Shall we?" Standing, they walked in to the room.

"Dad." Sam happily said, hugging her father.

"Hi, Sam, Jack, Teal'c." Jacob greeted the others as he sat down.

"Hey, Jacob, Selmek." O'Neill nodded at them.

"Greetings, Jacob, Selmek.' Teal'c bowed his head toward his friend."

Ignoring the rather affectionate greeting, General Hammond turned to the colonel. "The Tok'ra has requested the help of the SGC in rescuing two of their operatives."

"That's a surprise." Jack muttered. Lifting his head, he looked at Jacob. "So which Goa'uld did you piss off this time, Jacob?"

"Surprisingly, none this time. The tel'tak the operatives had taken received a lot of hull damage during their escape from the death gliders of a minor Goa'uld. They crashed landed on a planet that resembled a warrior type of tribe that the Tok'ra is unfamiliar with. It seems the operatives have broken a couple of taboos that are highly respected in their society. The Tok'ra believes we can negotiate with them but there a few linguistic and culture barriers that prevent us from doing so. I came here to ask fro Dr. Jackson's help and expertise. I know he's in Egypt." Jacob said before the colonel could interrupt.

"So what are you going to do, dad? Since Daniel's isn't here, it might take too long for him to arrive here all the way from Egypt."

"Would not one of the linguists in Daniel Jackson's department be able to fulfill the need temporarily while Daniel Jackson is in route to the SGC?" Teal'c said, looking at General Hammond.

"The natives are somewhat volatile. I would like to have Dr. Jackson in these negotiations as he has the diplomatic skills to handle tense situations. Plus, he can be able to understand the language more easily than any other linguist on base." Jacob frowned. "The natives have also said they would begin to execute the operatives on the third day of no negotiations. Which is tomorrow in the early morning our time."

"I doubt the natives will wait for Daniel, sir. They might actually mean it this time." Jack said, tapping a pen against the table.

"George, SG-1 can go in with a linguist from Dr. Jackson's department and start the talks at least. When Daniel arrives, we can bring him up to speed." Jacob said.

The general thought for a moment, weighing the risks. "I'll give the mission a go. I'll call Dr. Jackson and set up the transport. He should be here by tomorrow at the latest. Colonel O'Neill, pick out a temporary replacement for the mission. You'll disembark in one hour."

"Yes, sir."

Nodding at them all, General Hammond stood up and walked into his office. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Asad closed the door to his home, clutching at the piece of paper in his hand the delivery boy had given to him. It was from the hotel Daniel had rented when he first arrived here in Egypt. He knew it was important enough for the manager of the hotel to send an errand boy to deliver the message in haste.

"Asad, who was it?"

"An errand boy with a message for Daniel."

Mia stuck her head out of the door leading to the kitchen. "Are you going to give it to him? It is late in night." She frowned at him.

"It might be important."

"Or it might now." Mia frowned at him. "The boy has just gone to bed after doing a hike on the mother Nile, Asad. He is tired and deserves rest. Let him be for the night."

Something tugged at Asad, pulling at him, warning him to do it. "I will just wake him for a couple of minutes Mia. If it's not important then, I will send him back to sleep."

"Fine, but if that poor boy does not sleep tonight, you will answer me tomorrow, Asad." Mia disappeared back into the kitchen, grumbling about troublesome husbands and letters in the middle of the night.

Rolling his eyes at his wife's antics, Asad headed for the guest room. Standing outside the door, he could hear the soft snores coming from the room. Daniel was fast asleep. He looked at the paper, wondering if it really was important. Should he disturb Daniel's sleep? The tugging at the back of his mind told him to do it. It had never steered him wrong before. Opening the door gently, Asad leaned over.

"Daniel." He shook the man's shoulder. "Daniel, wake up. I need to speak with you." The archeologist mumbled something incoherent in what Asad assumed to be Arabic. "Daniel, wake up now or I'll get Mia on you."

The head came up suddenly, almost head-butting Asad. "I'm up, I'm up. Don't get her."

Stifling a smile, Asad sat on the bed. "An errand boy came by a few minutes ago. He said the message was from the hotel where you had been staying at before I found you." Asad gave him the letter, watching as the archeologist fumbled for his glasses. Asad turned on the light as Daniel started to read. He knew something was wrong when Daniel suddenly stiffened and paled considerably which turned bright red with anger.

The man leaned back against the wall. "Life sure does it in for me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Daniel, what does the letter say?"

"I have to head back to my friends. It seems the military needs me as one of the teams has gotten in trouble with a local tribe. I need to leave immediately." Daniel swung his feet off the bed and stood up, searching for his pack. "The transport they have ready is waiting for me."

"Will you come back, Daniel?" Asad was saddened by the news. The young man has barely been here for a week and now his friends were forcing him to return home. The relaxed state his young friend had found had been undone by the letter he had just read.

"I don't know, Asad. Many things can go wrong and usually for us, they do." Daniel shouldered his sack onto his shoulder. "Can you take care of my stuff for me?"

"Of course Daniel. I would rather have you return to us and stay for another week." Asad said as they walked into main room.

"Daniel, where are you going?" Mia walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She did not like the grim expression on Daniel's face.

"I need to go back home. My friend's need my help." Daniel said, hugging Mia goodbye. "I'll try to come back and finish my leave."

"You better, Daniel or I will be highly agitated if you do not." Mia said, hugging him fiercely.

"He's already terrified of you, Mia. When I mentioned that I would ask for help in rousing him, he immediately woke up." Asad said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I see you have learned like your mother." Mia's eyes twinkled.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Let's just say you make waking up a rather interesting experience, Mia."

"If I remember correctly, your father said that he had grown up and did not need a motherly figure scolding him if he slept late into the day. After a couple of talks, he changed his attitude."

Asad barked out a laugh. "Come, Daniel. We must get you to your transport." Daniel gave Mia one last hug before leaving out the door with his personal things and Asad at his side..


	6. Briefing as SG2

_**Chapter Six- Briefing as SG2**_

Tired but determined, Daniel walked into the briefing of the SGC after the long flight from Egypt. SG-2, Jacob, and General Hammond were already sitting at the briefing table.

"Sorry sir." Daniel took the seat next to Ferretti, grabbing the folder waiting in the middle, glancing at the Tok'ra. The man looked a little ragged around the edges, grim lines set in his face that weren't there before.

"Understandable, son. After all. We couldn't have possibly have known the Tok'ra's situation." General Hammond looked at all of them in the eye. "Yesterday in the morning, we sent SG-1 with Doctor O'Brien to begin the initial negotiations for the release of the hostages with the chieftain of the tribe. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned. SG-1 was taken hostage and Jacob was allowed to return here to see if he could bring in another team of negotiators. I decided to wait until you arrived, Dr. Jackson as I don't feel the situation can not be handled by another."

"Sir, is that wise? I mean, if we sent in SG-1 as negotiators and they were taken hostage, what about us? We could be risking our lives here." Perez said, glancing at Jackson.

Ferretti grinned, not noticing the look Perez had thrown to his long time friend. "We have one thing that SG-1 didn't have." The colonel clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We have the good old doc here to not only save our asses but also SG-1 and the Tok'ra." The man said confidently.

Jacob nodded. "From what I understand, we somehow broke some cultural laws that are held in his esteem with the tribe. The punishment for breaking the law is death, no exceptions."

"I say we go in and bust them out." Gonzalez stated.

Daniel opened the folder, skimming over the report that described the culture of the natives. Shuffling through the photos taken from the MALP, Daniel surmised that wasn't a good tactic for this situation.

"Doing that would not work. IT would only show that we are not only dishonorable but backstabbing as well." The archeologist tapped on the folder. "This is a test for us. They want to see what we are going to do if some of our men are threatened. Also, they are testing our strength."

Perez leaned forward. "This is why we need to show them that if they mess with us, we'll mess with them three times over." He said his voice rising until it was fairly loud.

"Perez, stand down.' Ferretti growled, not liking the tone the captain was giving the scholar.

"Yes, sir." He sat back, eyes boring into Daniel who stared back unflinchingly.

Keeping as eye on Perez, Jacob said. "Before the Tok'ra and SG-1 were taken by the natives, Jack and Aldwin talked with the chieftain alone. I don't know what happened in there but I know that the chieftain came out saying they were to be taken to the cells."

Daniel nodded. "I think that's when the chieftain decides where if you are trustworthy and honorable."

"Dr. Jackson, are you sure you can be able to negotiate the release of SG-1 and Tok'ra operatives." Hammond asked the archeologist.

"Yes, but if they see my cast, they might assume tat I'm weak."

Jacob smiled. "I cane take care of that. I have my healing deice with me."

"Then that's settled. SG-2 you have a go on the rescue mission."

Jacob looked at the cast on Daniel's arm. "We should take this to the infirmary. I wouldn't want Dr. Fraiser all over me for not telling her first about what I was going to do."

Daniel gave a snort. "That's an understatement." The two men headed off to Janet's office. Knocking the door, Daniel peeked his head around corner.

Before he could even get a word out, Janet looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't hurt yourself again, did you Daniel?"

"No, I didn't Janet. I swear. I was just wondering if it's okay for Jacob to heal my break."

Janet got up from her chair and walked over to Daniel. "Well, the x-ray should that the break was clean. Will there be any affects that I should look out for?" The doctor asked the Tok'ra.

"Well normally, we don't heal unblended humans because there is a tendency for side effects from the healing device. Selmek tells me that if I continually did it to Daniel, then we would have to look out for them but as it's his first time, we should be fine."

"Okay." Turning around, Janet called for an infirmary nurse to bring in the small bone saw. A minute later, Daniel was sitting on the gurney with Janet ready to cut the cast off. He watched as the saw ate away at the hard plaster. Janet was about down his vision seemed to change. White light glowed from his skin, his surroundings turning black, grey and faded white. But that didn't catch his eye; what did scared him. The white light had tears, something resembling blood slowly trickling from the small gashes on his wrists and forearms. Looking down at himself, he saw larger gashes on his stomach, throat, and one right over his heart. He was about to scream out in horror when the image faded away. He swallowed, trying to calm his heart down. He thanked God that Janet didn't notice the increased rate of his pulse.

"There you go, general." Janet stepped back, taking the cast with her.

"Don't move, Daniel. I don't want to move your bones out of alignment." Jacob positioned the device right over his hand. The golden light fell on his arm, the gentle heat seeping into his skin. The pain in his wrist began to lessen, the bones healing together. The golden light shut off. "There you go, Daniel. Your wrist is good as new."

"Great. Now I don't have to wait for the entire six weeks to get the cast off." Daniel reached over for his jacket, slipping it on. Janet and Jacob were talking about the side affects of the healing device. He thought about what he had just seen. Was he tired from the fight still, causing him to hallucinate the entire episode? Or was it something entirely different,

"Come on, Daniel" The Tok'ra called out to him as he left the infirmary. Saying good bye to Janet, Daniel and Jacob headed for the locker room. The rest of SG-2 was almost done when they entered. He opened his locker and pulled out his vest and holster.

"So what do we need to expect from the natives, Daniel?" Ferretti asked, strapping on his thigh, holster.

Zipping the vest up, Daniel replied. "He'll immediately zoom in on the leader of the visitors. So we need to make it look like I'm in charge. They also might make threats but just keep an eye out. They might be testing our response. If we make it look like we want to fight, then they'll get the wrong idea."

"Gotcha, be wary but not aggressive." Ferretti nodded. They headed to the armory, picking up their weapons.

SG-2 and Jacob filed to the gate room, watching as the Stargate began to spin inside its track. The wormhole burst open, the tidal wave bubbling outward before collapsing back into a shimmering wall of water.

"Bring them home, SG-2." General Hammond said. "Godspeed."

"SG-2, move it out." Ferretti ordered. Daniel entered the wormhole first, Jacob to his right, Ferretti next on his left, then Perez and Gonzalez. The wormhole shut behind them.


	7. First Mission as SG2

_**Chapter Seven- First Mission as SG2  
**_

The moment SG-2 and Jacob stepped out of the horizon, they were surrounded by armed natives. Daniel stepped forward, hand resting on the heel of his Berretta. The natives parted allowing the Chieftain to walk up to Daniel. Immediately, he whipped out a blade, pressing it against Daniel's throat, just enough for a little bit of blood to begin trickling down. Daniel stopped himself from stiffening, feeling the biting edge of the blade as the others lifted their weapons to focus on the Chieftain. The Chieftain looked into his eyes, pressing the blade a little more against his neck, the small trickling increasing just a bit more. Daniel refused to back down, knowing this was part of the test.

"You are the spokesman for your tribe?" Daniel immediately recognized the language as Nahuatl, the ancient language of the Aztecs. Of course, there were some variants and differences which were expected but he easily grasped it.

"Yes, I am." Daniel motioned for SG-2 to lower their weapons. After a moment's hesitation Ferretti ordered them to do so. The weapons were aimed at the ground, the men waiting for the Chieftain to do his next move.

The leader of the natives smiled. "Good, the last man you sent was not honorable. One said he was the spokesman for his tribe yet the old one kept talking to him and not to me." Lowering the blade back into his belt, Chieftain continued. "Can you explain this?"

Daniel looked at him in the eye. "In our tribe, there are people who speak more than one language. Often, during our travels, we come across some who can not speak our language such as you. Our leaders allow them to speak on our behalf but there are times when they wish to know what is occurring. We meant no disrespect."

"That will not happen here. I do not know if you are planning an invasion of our tribe." The Chieftain stated firmly.

"As you wish; may I tell my leader that we are not allowed to speak?" The Chieftain nodded his consent. Turning around, Daniel looked at Ferretti in the eye. "The whole time we're here, you can't speak as that makes the natives suspicious unless I talk to you first." Daniel informed him.

"Gotcha, doc." Daniel turned back to the Chieftain.

The Chieftain pointed into the forest. "Our tribe lives in the forest. You will follow us to the meeting hall. There we will negotiate the release of your men."

"Of course." Daniel didn't bow as he normally would; rather he fell behind the Chieftain as the hunting group escorted them into the forest. The trek lasted for almost an hour before the forest gave way to a small clearing that was obviously man-made. In the middle of the large village was a large lodge. The Chieftain approached Daniel.

"Your guard can wait here. You and I will enter the meeting hall for the negotiations."

"As you wish; may I tell my friends that they are to stay out here?" After the Chieftain gave his consent, Daniel turned to Jacob and Ferretti. "You guys need to stay out here. I need to go in alone with the Chieftain."

"Daniel." Jacob looked at him, a warning in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Daniel assured him.

Ferretti looked at him, and then nodded. "Okay, doc. But I don't want to be a prisoner here for the night."

Daniel only gave a smile as he followed the Chieftain alone into the lodge.

Candles flickered from their places on the wooden pillars holding up the lodge. A small campfire crackled and danced in the pit that was placed in the middle of the floor.

The Chieftain sat with his back to the flames. This gave him the advantage to see Daniel's face while at the same time, allowing him to hide his own. "You come here for the release of your men?" _Protocol. Great._ Daniel thought.

"Yes."

"You understand the punishment for their crime?"

"Yes. They are to be sentenced to death."

The Chieftain leaned forward. "What are you to do if we ended the talks for their release and decide to kill them?"

"I am afraid we will send in more men to save their lives which will no doubt end in killing more men on both sides. We do not leave our men behind to die." The Chieftain moved to interrupt but Daniel held up a hand. "But as long as there is an alternative, we will seek to pursue in a more peaceful way as it is my nature."

The Chieftain nodded. "Why did your people come here?"

"We seek to explore beyond our world, trading our knowledge, culture, ideas, and beliefs. But we do not give our weapons for fear the natives will destroy themselves. The ones who arrived here were fleeing from one who wishes to kill them. They meant no harm."

"What is their relation to your people?"

"My people, the Tau'ri, and theirs called the Tok'ra are currently at war with the tribe called the Goa'uld and who wields greater power and numbers. Our enemy believes us to be nothing more than cattle, slaves to do their every bidding whether it is good or bad. We seek together to end their grip on all of the beings who live in the universe."

"How can we trust your word that you are not the same as they are?"

"You have nothing." Daniel continued to look into the Chieftain's eyes. He knew if he moved in anyway, the Chieftain might think he was lying.

The Chieftain leaned back, taking in the face before him. He had seen no deceit in the sky blue eyes of the man before him. He gave a laugh, startling the doctor before him. "I believe you. I have always known when one would lie to me and I get none of those feelings from you. You are truly honest though I have threatened to kill your friends."

"You only asked what I would do if you threatened them." Daniel stated.

"You are correct." The Chieftain gave a slight bow. "My name is Cuauhtémoc."

_Which means 'falling eagle' in Nahuatl. So that confirms the tribe must have originated from the Aztecs and it was also the name of the last Aztec emperor before he was executed by Cortez in 1525. _Daniel thought as he returned the bow. "My name is Daniel."

"I will have my guards release your friends. Nahuatl! Xipil!" Cuauhtémoc yelled. Two young natives came in, the spears held tightly. "You will release the hostages from their cells. They are now guests." The two natives nodded and left. Cuauhtémoc looked back at Daniel. "It has been many turnings of the sun since the last one who has passed our tests. Many wish to conquer our people and take our wealth for their own."

"The leaders of our people might wish to send in another team that will set out a treaty between your people and mine." Daniel said.

"There are a few plants that your people might be interested in. One helps heal the wounds of our warriors and another." Cuauhtémoc poured a dark brown brew into a cup. Daniel recognized that smell anywhere. It was chocolate. Or at least their version. Taking the bowl, he sipped at it. The smooth rich beverage easily reached his stomach. "We also have animals that our herdsman protect and breed. Our priests have jewels they wish to trade and our weavers create beautiful lengths of cloth."

Daniel's curiosity was peaked at this. To actually see what the descendents of the ancient Aztecs practiced in their daily lives. "I greatly wish to see how your tribe lives, Cuauhtémoc." He put his cup down, his ears picking up noises outside the lodge. "I believe that would be the men you have set free."

Cuauhtémoc frowned. "They are very noisy."

Daniel gave a sigh. "I wish to speak with them alone along with the men that came with me." He asked the Chieftain.

"Of course. I will send them in." Cuauhtémoc stood up and walked out. Daniel turned back to the flames, watching as the flames danced and twisted in the small pit, the shadows dancing on the walls of the lodge. As he waited, he couldn't stop thinking about one thing. How would Jack react to seeing him wearing the patch of SG-2 and not SG-1?


	8. Badge of Reality

_**Chapter Eight- Badge of Reality**_

When the natives had come, SG-1 had immediately gone on alert. They didn't know what was going on. Surprise filled them as they were led to the meeting lodge where Jack had been taken to speak with the Chieftain on his own. Jack groaned when he caught sight of Ferretti and SG-2.

"Hey colonel." His friend greeted him. Jack knew he was going to hear Ferretti bragging when they returned back to the base.

"Ferretti." Jack looked around. "How come the natives are letting us go?"

"Our boy passed the tests that you failed. He wants to talk to us inside." SG-1, SG-2 and the Tok'ra entered the lodge. The dark was a great contrast to the light outside. Jack waited as his eyes adjusted to the light inside the lodge. He stiffened as he caught sight of Daniel- and the patch that was on his shoulder. He was wearing SG-2's patch. The sense of reality came crashing down on Jack. He _had_ driven away Daniel from SG-1. Guilt and shame settled in his stomach, a leaden weight that pressed down on his conscience.

"Daniel." Jack croaked out. His gut instinct was to turn and flee to the hills.

"Jack." No sarcastic tone, just flat. Not good.

"Uh, nice to see you here." Even to Jack's ears, it sounded lame.

"General Hammond brought me back from Egypt." No accusatory tone but how Jack wanted to hear Daniel rant right about now. The archeologist turned to Ferretti. "The natives are interested in trading goods. We might want to send in SG-9 to break out a treaty." Jack took pride that he didn't flinch.

"So, the Chieftain is letting us go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Cuauhtémoc was just confused as usually the spokesman is also the leader of the tribe. You kind of gave him a reason to be suspicious." Daniel shrugged. "We were able to talk it out."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to screw up." Doctor O'Brien said.

"At least is didn't end up with us being killed." Jack flippantly remarked, not watching his tongue. He grimaced when Daniel sent him a disapproving glare just as the doctor flinched. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Ferretti asked Daniel.

"The Chieftain is talking to his advisor right now."

"How do we know they are not planning to backstab us and throw us back into the cells?" Jack asked his military training coming to fore.

"From their language, I believe they are the descendents of the Aztecs, who were honorable when their enemies were honorable. Unless, you pissed them off, they act civilly."

"Aren't those the guys that sacrificed people to their gods?" Ferretti asked Daniel wanting to know every detail of the culture.

"Yes but contrary to popular belief, they didn't do it every single day. We have yet to see if they follow those customs still." Daniel stood up. "But I haven't seen any signs of the ancient temple pyramids that dominated the Aztec culture by the time the empire collapsed."

"So, no human sacrifices?"

"No. But there may be animal sacrifices." Daniel walked up to them. "I would like to stay here a little longer and check their culture. Most of what the scholars have today are accounts from the Spaniards which were partial to the Aztecs."

Jack looked at Daniel. In the week he had been gone, the invisible burden on his shoulders had somewhat been lifted but there was still the bone weary weight dragging on his soul. After what he had said to Daniel, he owed him. Big time. "I'll talk to Hammond."

Aldwin stepped up. "I am afraid that the Tok'ra does not have time to stay here and begin negotiations with the natives of the planet as they can not provide us with anything that would be of a great help in the war against the Goa'uld. We thank you for setting us free but we would like to head back to the Tok'ra base as we have yet to give our reports to the Tok'ra High Council."

"I will tell Cuauhtémoc that you wish to return to the Stargate."

"Let's go outside. Cuauhtémoc might be getting suspicious why it's taking so long for us in here."

The group headed out, their eyes adjusting to the change in light. Cuauhtémoc came up to them, a small smile on his lips. "Have you finished your talks?" He said to Daniel.

"Yes. Some of our numbers wish to return home to report on the enemy tribe's movement."

"We will have them escorted to the portal." Cuauhtémoc said. "Will you stay for the feast?"

"Let me speak with my team first." Daniel looked at Ferretti and Jack. "It seems they want us to stay for a feast they are beginning to prepare." Before he could go any further, Ferretti opened his mouth.

"Let's make nice with the natives. Haven't turned down one and I don't plan on turning this one down." The colonel grinned, memories dancing through his mind. Good memories.

"I don't know, Ferretti. SG-1 has a mission coming up." That part was true. SG-1 had a mission scheduled in the next day.

"Well, how about we stay here, place nice with the natives, make up a treaty, and head back with nice little souvenirs?" Ferretti bargained.

"Cuauhtémoc pointed out they have plants that have the ability to speed up healing." Daniel said, remembering the Chieftain's words. "Janet would be interested in that."

Ferretti grinned at Daniel. "Especially since you come back home with all sorts of injuries." The colonel turned back to his superior. "Come on, Jack. SG-2 doesn't have a mission until next, next week. We might as well as complete this mission and come home with some goodies don't you think?"

Jack thought it over. _Well, Danny boy's interested in digging into the culture. Ferretti could take care of him. Practically like buddies like . . . . _Jack cut off that train of thought. The way he had been acting, he wasn't sure even if they were regular friends. He certainly fucked up his relation with Daniel. The evidence of that was on Daniel's shoulder. "Okay, Ferretti. As I said before, I'll talk to Hammond to see if he'll let you stay here. Do you still want SG-9 coming in to take over negotiations?" He was so itching to get away. Fast.

"No. I don't want another repeat of what happened with you guys." Daniel thought after a moment's pause.

Jack nodded once. "Okay, Sam, Teal'c, we're heading out."

"Yes, sir." Sam turned to Daniel, giving him a quick affectionate hug. "Glad you came, Daniel. I missed you."

Daniel returned the hug. "Glad to see you too, Sam." He looked up as a shadow fell over him. "Hi, Teal'c."

"I am glad that you are here, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's voice boomed over him.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Jack's voice cut through the little reunion. Hurt flashed over Daniel's face before an emotionless mask fell over his features.

"I'll see you back at the SGC." He told Sam and Teal'c.

"I'll hold you to that, Daniel.' Sam gave a small wave before following the colonel out into the forest. SG-1 and the Tok'ra vanished into the darkness of the forest.

"So you and your men will be staying then?" Cuauhtémoc came up to him.

"Yes."

"Good. The feast shall then begin!" Cuauhtémoc waved at the natives gathered at the bonfire that had appeared in the middle of the village. Meat was brought out on spears and hung over the fire. Women dressed in simple robes came out, jugs full of the rich chocolate Daniel had earlier tasted.

Ferretti came up to Daniel. "They sure do know how to party. I shouldn't worry about moonshine right?"

Daniel gave a chuckle. "No."

"Good, because the stuff you gave me back on Abydos almost killed me."

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Gonzalez crept up on Perez. He grinned at the captain. "I think I found a way of getting rid of the scholar."

Perez looked at him. "On this mission?" The guy was nuts to kill of Dr. Jackson on his first mission out with SG-2

"Yes. You heard what the civilian said. These people are descendents of the Aztecs, people who sacrificed humans to their so-called gods. Who's to say why they chose him to be the sacrifice?"

Perez nodded. "How do you plan to do it?"


	9. Call of the Hunt

_**Chapter Nine- Call of the Hunt  
**_

Gonzalez waited in the dark woods. SG-2 had been here for a day when he and Perez noticed a disgruntled native, hiding in the shadows watching the tribe continue their daily routine. From the marking that adorned his body, they surmised he might have been from another tribe. At that moment, they were trying to find the native to make a deal with him.

A low whistle cut through the air. Gonzalez spun around, lowering his weapon as the two shadows moved toward him. "Did you find him?"

"Yup." Perez motioned toward the smaller but fitter man watching them. "This is Itztli of a neighboring tribe. Surprisingly, he speaks English."

"Lucky for us."

"So this is your friend." Itztli turned back to Perez. "Who is the man you wish to get rid of?"

"You have seen him. He is the one with the dark golden hair and blue eyes, the one who talks with the chieftain of the tribe."

Anger clouded the dark eyes. "Ah, the one who wished to form an alliance with the dogs. It is because of their tribe that we no longer are the favored of the Gods. I shall gladly get rid of him for you."

"We want the tribe to be blamed for the scholar's death. We will never mention your name to our leaders." Gonzalez pointed out.

"There is a pit a time away from here. We have called it Nelli Necalli where we place those suspected of crimes to face the beast that lives down there. It has been a while since either of the tribes has used it."

"It's just a pit?" Perez asked warily.

Itztli shook his head. "No, it is a magically illuminated system of underground tunnels that weave beneath the hillside, some places that are open air pits. Some are filled with water, others the bones who have died." His head rose. "If he is as weak as you say he is then he will not make it."

"Oh he won't make it, that's for sure." The plan was beginning to come to bloom into a dark rose. He gave a nasty grin. It was time for the scholar to die before he killed off him and Gonzalez.

* * *

_**A DAY LATER**_

"What did you find again?" Daniel followed the lieutenant deeper into the forest. The sun was nearing the edge of the mountains, the sunset an awesome display of blood red, golden yellow, bright blue, royal blue, and deep black. The forest a dark green, the chirping of birds nearby.

"It's a pit. You can barely see the bottom but we think that there are skeletons littering the bottom." Gonzalez yelled back. Turning to face the front, Gonzalez let his smile drop. He was beginning to have doubts. The past two days he had been thinking hard about his friend. He didn't like the fact that Perez was set on killing all the scholars on SG teams. The death of Garcia was an accident but to actually kill off another member was murder. But he had to protect his friend. Right?

"See there it is." Gonzalez pointed at the giant hole in front of them. The hole tunneled down, the lush vegetation spilling over the sides. At the bottom, Daniel could see an inky darkness. Reaching for his belt, he withdrew his flashlight. Turning the beam down, he peered over the edge.

"Wow. You're right, there are skeletons down there." He was cut off as Perez and Itztli walked out of the woods, the native carrying a long spear and Perez pointing his P-90 at the scholar.

"Ah, I see that you have finally come, Dr. Jackson."

"Major, this isn't funny." Daniel lifted his hands, eyes staring at the gun that shook slightly. "You might want to point that at the ground. You might accidentally kill someone with that."

"That's what I hate you scientists. Unlike you, I do know how to handle a weapon in the field of battle." Perez's gaze hardened. "You and your peacemaking ways. I don't know why General Hammond let you on an SG team when you shouldn't have ever been allowed to step into the halls of the SGC. Colonel O'Neil had the right idea when he kicked you off the team. Now SG-1 can be entirely made up of qualified personnel." Perez grinned suddenly. "Throw your gun and pack over here, Jackson."

Deciding to obey for the time being, Daniel threw the flashlight next to him, the gun and pack following a couple of seconds later. He was now unarmed with three people, his back to a pit with skeletons. His odds weren't good.

"You know, I loved the Romans and their idea of the Coliseum. Good concept, exciting sport. I wonder if the Aztec version is as good as them." Before Daniel could do anything, Perez ran forward, his gun swinging up to catch Daniel underneath the jaw. Pain exploded in his head, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click. He lost his balance, toppling over the ledge. As his descent began, he grabbed at the major instinctively. Somewhere deep inside of Daniel, he felt a dark emotion that he had never felt before as Perez gave a shout as he followed the archeologist down into the hole.

* * *

Ferretti was walking around the woods, looking for any sign of disturbance when he heard a shout from his right. His head snapped around, eyes tracking the top of the trees. A distance away he could see a flock of birds taking flight.

Cuauhtémoc and a couple of the warriors ran up to him. Making following motions, Ferretti followed the chieftain into the forest. A sense of dread setting into his stomach. Whatever he was going to find, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The moment he saw Dr. Jackson grabbed at the major, Gonzalez started panicking. He knew in that instant, he made a mistake, one that might cost him his life. He was about to go to the edge of the pit when he felt his legs swept out from underneath him. Instinctively, he rolled to his right. A thump next to his ear told him the native had just tried to kill him. Springing to his feet, he swung the P-90 from his shoulder, flicking the safety off. The native turned around as Gonzalez let loose a small burst. Itztli went down, blood oozing from the bullets holes that lined his back.

He swung around as more people ran from the trees. His mind registered it was the chieftain, his warriors, and his commanding officer. Guilt rose up in him. He knew then he was going to spill everything to Ferretti even if it did cost him his freedom.

* * *

Daniel leaned against the cool cavern walls, the soft glow of the lights overhead letting him see what was ahead. The walls were of blue-green rock that he had never seen before, age-old water stains running down.

His shoulder hurt from where he had landed on it after the fall. He did a mental check. He had no weapons except for the knife in his boot and belt, no survival pack, his spare glasses were tucked safely away in his breast pocket, no gun and don't forget, he had a homicidal soldier bent on killing him. Lucky for him, Perez had injured his leg. He rubbed at his jaw, sure that he now had a bruise there, his skin numb.

Taking a breath, he moved on, wincing as his shoulder ached ferociously. From the clues within, he also surmised that he wasn't alone, beside Perez. There were gash marks, an inch deep and three feet long, blood stains bleeding deep into the rock.

"I wonder if it's still alive." Daniel asked himself, walking steadily forward. He came out into another large cavern, the arched dome high above his head. Vegetation also grew here, feed by a small waterfall that fell from a crack in the dome itself, a large crystal pool rippling softly. "Man, I wish I had a camera."

But survival came first. Daniel moved on.

* * *

_Fucking archeologist!_ Perez growled as he limped forward, the gun swinging wildly side to side. He had twisted his knee when he landed along with the dozen of bruises and cuts from the fall itself. But before he could bring up the weapon, Jackson had shoot off into the tunnels, amazingly not badly hurt. _Once I'm done with him, I'm going to mutilate what's ever left of his body. I can't believe I got caught by a weak geek! I should have known better!_

Perez slammed his hand against the wall, cursing further as more pain radiated into his brain. He had to keep his cool. If he didn't let his anger take over his actions, then he would be able to exterminate the good doctor and be able to feed the general and the colonel of well thought out lies. _Fucking ass of a doctor. If he had never been allowed on a team, then I wouldn't be in this situation, protecting my team from a threat. _

Flashes of buried memories rose up in him; the long black whip with serrated edges, the golden eyes of the bitch goddess, the double laughter as he screamed, the be - NO! He wouldn't go there. That was long ago but not to him. Perez turned his hand over, seeing the scar that ran white against his tanned skin. He shuddered, remembering the golden hell he had been imprisoned in before the SGC had sent in teams to rescue them. He closed the fist, watching as the scar lightened. He would save his team from what he had endured. He would make sure of it with Dr. Jackson's death along with every other academic who dared to step foot into the military halls of the SGC.


	10. From Bad to Worse

**_Chapter Ten- From Bad to Worse _**

"YOU LET THAT FUCKER TAKE DR. JACKSON?!" Ferretti yelled at Gonzalez. "YOUR ASS IS MINE WHEN WE GET BACK!!!" _Well, after the rest of SG-1 is done with him. _Ferretti added to himself. "We're heading back to the SGC. We need to get more personnel. And probably a couple of tranquilizer darts."

Gonzalez nodded numbly. He knew at this point his career was over and he could already see the jail cells. "Yes, sir." The two men communicated the best they could with the tribal men before shooting off to the Stargate. Cuauhtémoc posted men around the pit hole, waiting when they would return.

* * *

It was hungry.

It had been so long since it last fed on fresh blood and meat. So long. Already, it was beginning to wake up from its long slumber. The air in the tunnels was filled with the stench of fear, blood, and men sweat. The long tail uncurled, the spikes digging deep gouges into the earth. The feathers on its head rustled slightly, the fangs dripping fresh venom onto the floor. It was highly potent from years of non-use. It could already taste the blood of its closest victim. It was hungry and the instinct to feed could not be ignored.

* * *

Daniel slammed into the wall, not seeing the slide. He cried out in pain as his shoulder was jarred again. Climbing to his feet, he walked into another cavern. This one had no visible exit. "Fuck." The archeologist whispered the sound echoing around the cavern. There was another waterfall, the water cascading in shimmering veils. The crystal clear lake was lapping softly against the small beach, the lush vegetation offering protection.

_But not enough to stop a bullet._ Daniel mused. He walked toward the vegetation, quickly going over what Jack had told him of camouflage. He's only chance was that Ferretti had made it back to the SGC and was coming in with reinforcements. "Damn it!" Daniel cursed, jarring his shoulder again. He had to make sure he didn't leave a visible trail of blood behind him. Otherwise he was screwed. Making sure he was covered in mud and leaves, he hid under dense foliage.

Minutes ticked by.

"Come out come out!" The crazed soldier limped into the cavern, gun waving around in the air. "Where are you, doctor?" Perez yelled, the shout echoing off the naturally polished walls. "You can't hide from me!" He let off a couple of bursts into the air.

"Once I find you, I will carve the flesh off your bones. Every little cut will be slow. I promise you that, Dr. Jackson." Perez let loose a hail of bullets. As the crazed man came nearer to where he was, Daniel lowered himself to the ground. He didn't see the small stone near his hand. With a clattering sound, the rock fell down the small rocky slope. Perez swung around, strafing the away. Daniel rolled away, avoiding the area.

"I got you now!"

Daniel did the only thing he could do.

He lunged.

The archeologist caught the man around the middle, his speed bringing them both down the floor. He bit off a scream as he again jarred his shoulder. Perez brought up the gun, smacking Daniel in the head with it. Dazed he was rolled to his side.

_I can't lose._ Daniel kicked out with his leg, slamming his heel into Perez's knee. He kicked again as the captain bent over to clutch his knee. It caught him right in the forehead, sending him backward, and the gun flying out into the bushes.

_Fuck!_ Daniel thought as he scrambled to his feet. What he heard next froze him to the bone.

The growling in the dark brushes.

"Shit." He whispered looking around. Daniel didn't see as Perez got him around the middle. Bringing up his knee, he slammed his knee into the other man's groin but the captain foresaw it and twisted his hip so the strike hit him in the hip.

Perez was trying to wrap his arm around his neck. Daniel recognized it for what it was. A rear naked choke hold. Quickly, he brought up an arm, blocking Perez from gripping his throat with his arm.

They both didn't see the beast coming at them.

Perez and Daniel landed headfirst in the mud.

Perez yelled.

Daniel looked up, the mud sliding down his face. Without his glasses he only saw a black shape. If he had them, he would have seen the great panther before him. At four feet high at the shoulder, it was larger than any cat on earth. Long black spines ran from the base of its neck down to the end of its spine. More spikes grew from its tail like in the pictures of dragons. Black and dark purple feathers crested its great head like a headdress. Gracefully curved claws extended from its great paws that were as big as dinner plates. Fangs like a saber-tooth cat curved from the upper lip, glistened an eerie white, dripping saliva onto the covered ground below. Dark green eyes sparkled with intelligence of a night hunter. It growled at them, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, shit." Daniel didn't dare move.

Perez on the other hand had other ideas.

He ran toward the only door.

The cat leapt after him.

The captain screamed as the giant hunter jumped onto his back, dragging him to the floor. Daniel took the opportunity to run. As he ran down the hall, he heard the screams and yells of the dying man.


	11. And Worse Turns Into Hell

_**Chapter Eleven- And Worse Turns Into Hell**_

//This young man lays alone but fastened to the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and a cryin' eye will be his last sound yeah  
What did we gain from all of this? Now was it worth a life? No  
We've thrown all our hopes away and set our dreams aside  
Now we're cryin'//

His lungs burned, his feet pumping as he careened down the passageway. His heart pounded mercilessly in his head. He flew from the passage entrance back into the first cavern. He was halfway across the ground when he felt dust falling and a shadow looming over him. Without thought, he threw himself forward.

Dirt kicked up as something big and fast hit that ground where he had been the second before.

Rolling to his knees, he looked up. There, hanging on the ceiling was the largest snake he had ever seen in his life. The green lithe body was over five feet thick and about six hundred yards long. It was HUGE! Daniel looked up into the yellow eyes, the head adorned with purple and white feathers.

The snake opened its mouth, the four foot fangs extended. Daniel took a guess that they were filled with poison.

The snake struck out, darting forward to catch him in its jaws.

A large black shadow darted upward, catching the snake around the back of its neck.

The snake let out a hissing sound as it released the trees that grew from the side of the cavern. The two large animals landed in heap on the small forest floor. Daniel watched as the panther-like monster fought the overgrown snake.

The cat had the snake around the base of the neck, the rest of the snake twisting around the cat's body. The two tumbled around and around. Daniel couldn't do anything as the great bodies roamed from side to side, making a dash to either passage one heck of risk. He could only hope that each would like the other.

Finally with a large crack, the snake was able to squeeze the cat's body. Ribs gave way, spearing straight into the dying cat's lungs. Blood gushed out from where the teeth of the cat penetrated the snake's skin. There was a tearing sound as the snake pulled free. With a hiss, the snake struck the cat in the chest, delivering its poison directly into the stilling heart.

The snake turned to Daniel, swaying drunkenly. Blood was pouring from the wounds it had received during the tumble, bones exposed.

Daniel took a step back.

The snake moved.

Daniel screamed in pain as the fang tore into his shoulder, his arm caught in the snake's mouth. His back slammed into a tree, the air whooshing out of him. Dizzy, he noticed he wasn't moving. Looking up, he stared into the eyes of the snake, glossy and dead.

He tried to move. But couldn't. His arm had been caught in the curved teeth of the snake, blood trickling down. His shoulder burned where the fang had passed through. Luckily it was only a graze.

Daniel slumped against the floor. Already he could feel himself losing touch with the area around him.

// What will we do? What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?  
It's coming back to me; it's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me; it's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me //

_There were voices. _

_Many of them. _

_"Daniel? Daniel can you hear me?!" A face swam into view, distorted and unrecognizable. "Teal'c! I need you to open the snake's jaws. Watch out with that fang." _

_"I believe, Daniel Jackson has come into contact with the poison, O'Neill. His shoulder has been infected." _

_So his ex-friends were here. _

_"Reynolds, go down that passageway and search for Perez. I want to know if he's still alive and a threat." _

_"Understood, colonel." There was more rustling, thumps of feet on the ground. _

_"Sir, the cat-thing is dead." Sam, that was Sam. _

_"Carter, help me pull Daniel from the snake's mouth." _

_"Yes, sir." _

_There was even more pain as he felt his arm pulled free from the lacerating teeth. He didn't even moan as the haze increased. _

_"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to take him back right now." Fingers were probing the wound on his shoulder. "Can you open the bandage, sir, as I clean out this wound?" Tearing; something running over the open gash. _

_"Colonel O'Neill. We've found what's left of Perez. It looks like one the beasts got to him. He's ripped to shreds." Reynolds told them over the radio. _

_"Copy that, Reynolds. Head back. Daniel's not doing so good." _

_"Yes, sir." _

_Daniel drifted off again. _

_He felt his body move, swinging. Then the feeling of being lifted came over him. _

_"Oh, jeez, Daniel." Another familiar face swam into view. "God, what the hell did it do to you?" More tugging. A whoosh of what sounded like water. Blue light. _

_"How's our boy?" _

_"Not doing good, sir." _

_"Put him here, Major." Creaking of metal. Rushing, lights passing overhead. Whirring of machines. Back down another passage. Voices, firm, calling for more equipment. _

_"His blood pressure's hitting critical! Where the hell is that bag of blood!" Clothes tearing, cold air cooling his already cold body even further. _

_"On the count of three, slid him over! One! Two! Three!" _

_He felt himself slid. _

_"Daniel, don't you dare die on me!" A bright light flicked on. "Take off his jacket completely! We need to get to the rest of his injury!" _

_Something moving from under him. Another light filled his vision, the edges tinged with blood. _

The serum Alana gave to him activated.

// What will we do? What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again//


End file.
